Christmas Nostalgia
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Set in Order of the Phoenix. Sirius and Remus reminisce the last Christmas they spent with the whole of the Order. Bringing back happy and sad memories. Secret Santa for kingslayers (Jane).


Hello readers, here's a bit a tear jerker. This is my Secret Santa for Jane AKA kingslayers, here's Blackinnon and Marauder Era for you girl. Merry belated Christmas! Set in Order of the Phoenix. As always please R&R.

* * *

><p><span>Christmas Nostalgia<span>

Grimmauld Place was very festive that year. Molly had gone almost overboard with the tinsel and the rather large Christmas tree in the living room. Sirius was sat by the fireplace, a glass of fire whisky in his hand.

"Maybe drinking around the kids is a bit inappropriate, Padfoot" Remus said as he entered the living room, holding a flask in his hand.

"Hypocrite. I'm really meant to believe that in that flask is butterbeer? I can smell the Dragon Vodka on your breath." Sirius chuckled. Remus joined Sirius by the fireplace.

"What you thinking about? Her?" Remus asked looking to Sirius.

"I always think about her, she never leaves my mind. Do you remember when Lily first put the tree up in Salutis?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Of course I do, I distinctly remember it as a fir with appropriate gold and crimson trimmings." Remus said taking a sip from his flask.

_23__rd__ December 1979  
><em>  
><em>Sirius rushed through the door of the Order Headquarters and slammed it shut immediately. He leaned against the door huffing and puffing, gasping for air. Apparating out of a battle was tiring and put pressure on his poor heart. He brushed the dusting of snow that glittered his jacket.<em>

Suddenly there was a wand to his neck and his jacket was clasped in the hand of one Remus Lupin, stood by was James Potter also wand in hand. Both of them looking intimidating, like mob bosses.

"What was the first thing that I told Sirius the first time I met him?" James asked.

"Man, that's a lot of hair for one boy" Sirius answered with a chuckle. Remus surrounded him in a tight hug.

"Good that your alive, Padfoot" Remus said.

"I'm not going to die that easily. I'll die when I'm old with children and grandchildren around me with a beautiful wife by my side" Sirius grinned giddily and hugged James tightly.

"I didn't give up hope on you buddy" James whispered in Sirius' ear and hugged him back warmly. James pulled back and smiled widely at Sirius.

James Potter and Sirius Black were like brothers really. They had known each other since the first year of Hogwarts and had stuck together through thick and thin. Annoying professors and causing mischief, but also gaining great grades and meeting their true loves.

All of a sudden warmth engulfed him and a strong aroma of lavender soothed his nostrils. Fair blonde hair draped his shoulder as her tiny hands hung around his back.

"Marlene, sweetheart its ok I'm back now" Sirius said stroking her head softly and calming her with his words. The young man held the sobbing girl gently.

Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon had dated since Hogwarts. They had both joined the Order of the Phoenix at the start of the war and now they were trying to defeat Voldemort. Marlene and Sirius lived at Salutis Fortium which was Latin for Safety of the Warriors, a very appropriate name for the Order's headquarters, with Lily Evans now recently Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Alice Johnstone now Longbottom and Frank Longbottom.

Salutis held all of the Order members, used for meetings and housed ones that needed safety. It was an old manor that was extended magically to accommodate everybody and was shielded from muggle view using a charm.

"I was so worried about you, Sirius" Marlene said tears in her eyes and hugged him tighter. Sirius ran his hands through her hair, soothing her. Telling her it was all right and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Sirius, were so glad your back!" Lily joined them in the hallway along with Alice and Frank Longbottom.

"You won't get rid of me that easily, Evans" Sirius chuckled.

"We've got something to show you guys" Alice announced, beaming with delight.

Alice took hold of Remus' hand and was followed by Frank whilst Lily swept James of his feet as she rushed him into the living room. Marlene and Sirius followed hesitantly, Marlene's head rested on his shoulder and his hand in the small of her back.

In the small sitting room stood a majestic, tall, green fir decorated in red and gold tinsel and decorated with all manner of baubles and with a rather grand star atop its highest point.

Remus, Sirius, James, Frank and Marlene's faces contorted into that of confusion and curiosity.

Christmas trees were foreign to Pureblood families.

"It's a decorated tree?" Marlene asked sceptically as she took in the sight of the beast.

"It's a Christmas tree. It's a muggle tradition that every year we decorate a tree in tinsel and baubles then put presents under it for Christmas." Lily explained.

"But a tree?" Remus questioned, a look of confusion marring his handsome features.

"Muggles have strange traditions, Moony" James said with a wink. This earned him a light hit on the shoulder from Lily.

"Ow! She's bloody wounded me!" James threw his arms in the air dramatically.

"Come on, let's leave Marls and Padfoot to some alone time" Remus said as he ushered the rest of the party into the kitchen.

"I thought you were dead" She whispered, standing opposite him. She ran her hand gently through his hair, cupping his face in her hands.

"No death eater will kill me sweetie" Sirius said kissing her forehead and hugging her to him tightly.

"I love you so much Sirius Black" Marlene laughed through dripping tears. She sniffed and kissed him gently on the lips.

"And I you Marlene McKinnon" Sirius replied kissing her hair. They stood interlocked for a matter of minutes before Sirius titled her head up to face him.

"Let's get married" Sirius said suddenly.

"Married? Sirius were only 20, there's a war going on and people are after our heads." Marlene commented in disbelief.

"If I do die..." At this comment, Marlene quickly put a finger to his lips.

"You won't" Marlene said, surpassing the thought of the man she loved meeting his end.

"I've got you a ring, Marls. At least wear it" Sirius said softly. Sirius pulled a small box out of his coat pocket. He opened it, a small silver band with a delicate crystal.

"Sirius...its breath taking" Marlene exclaimed.

"Will you wear it? As a promise ring because our hearts are together forever?" Sirius added the last bit in hesitation.

"I will wear it as your fiancée, Sirius" Marlene said with sparkling eyes. Sirius grinned widely as he slid the ring onto her slender ring finger. He kissed her knuckles and then kissed her lips for good measure.

_"__Someone's getting a very merry Christmas" Marlene said kissing him back. _

Sirius took a large swig of whisky and sighed sadly. He remembered her blonde hair, how it fell in her face and always smelled like lavender. His one true love.

"That was our last Christmas with Lily, James and Marlene." Sirius said remorsefully. Remus bent down underneath the tree and pulled out a small wrapped gift.

"I was going to wait till tomorrow but I found something" Remus said handing the gift to Sirius. Sirius ripped at the gold paper, finding it to be a ring box.

"I am chuffed and all but Remus you're married with a boy on the way. I'll have to decline" Sirius chortled.

"I didn't say that it was my ring…" Remus said hinting to Sirius. Sirius opened the ring box carefully and gasped. He found it to be the crystal embedded silver ring from sixteen years ago, the one he gave to Marlene.

"It's the ring I gave to Marlene, how did you…?" Sirius whispered in amazement.

"Marlene gave it to Lily the day before she died and asked Lily to give it back to you. Lily gave it to Alice, who gave it to me last year when I went to visit her and Frank. I thought I should give it to you for Christmas when you gave it to her. Merry Christmas, Padfoot." Remus said as he gave Sirius a hearty hug.

"Thank you so much, Moony" Sirius said with glassy eyes as he patted Remus' back. Sirius sat back in his chair and looked out the window. Suddenly there was a chill of wind and he swore he heard her voice.

_Merry Christmas, Sirius_

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart" Sirius said back. He could now be happy that he had a part of Marlene still with him. She would always be alive in his heart.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it Jane. Please R&amp;R.<p>

Rosie xxx


End file.
